


Good Company

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sortof, morning after fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: A brief glimpse of a moment in time between two Jedi, content to live fully in the moments between war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't help, these two have been a long-time favorite pair. Love them, and the nature of their relationship. :)

She felt his fingers along her back, his knuckles pressing a gentle line down bare skin. “Are you leaving?”

“Some of us have work, Kenobi.” She said, stopping where she was seated on the edge of his bed as she heard him move to sit up behind her. “Not all of us are council members who can stay in bed all day.”

She heard him let out a short laugh, opening his mouth to protest, but instead shed fell back, laying her head on his lap, covered with the blanket. He stopped shuffling, reaching a hand down to gently brush her hair off of her forehead.

“It would take a bit of persuasion to keep me in bed all day, Siri.” He quipped, trying not to make it obvious when his eyes wondered down her body, although, to be fair, they stayed mostly meeting hers.

“I think I know who could manage it.” She replied, rolling over onto her stomach to make her way up his body, pressing a kiss over the mark she had left over his collarbone the night before. He laughed again, his chest and face both flushing light red with embarrassment at the implications of her words before her lips closed over his, cutting off the sound effectively.

She did have a meeting to attend soon, one that if she didn’t leave in a few minutes for, she would be wearing the same outfit from the night before. But at the moment, with his warm hand wrapping around her hip, the other helping her move up the bed to climb over him, deepening their kiss, she thought that there would be worse things than being late.

“I thought you had work.” His voice had dropped to a whisper as their lips came apart, her legs now straddling his uncovered waist into the bed. “And that I was the one who was supposed to waste the day in bed.”

“I’m simply employing my persuasive abilities.” She responded, running her hands over him again, feeling him pressing small circles into her skin with the callouses on his fingers. She shivered slightly, and not from the slight chill of the air.

He moved suddenly, flipping them over so his body was pressing her down into the bed, looking down into her eyes with a soft smile. The familiar weight of him, bringing flashes of memory back from the night before, sent a shot of pure heat through her body.

“I’ve never been late for a council meeting before,” He said with a half-smile.

“Are you implying that you’re going to be late for one this morning?” She poked his chest but shifted pointedly to hook her leg over his bare hip, pressing their bodies closer together. She watched his pupils dilate unconsciously, his lips meeting hers again for a long kiss, her fingers pressing into his back.

“Yes.” He said finally, as hands and lips began to roam skin again and she saw his body in full daylight for the first time.

========================================================================================================

“I have to thank you for getting me in trouble this morning, Siri, I think Master Yoda’s exact words were ‘Disheveled, you are. Disheveled and late.’” But his tone wasn’t angry, and his impression of Yoda almost perfect. She watched him take another bite of his soup, picking out the small beans that were floating next to the poultry in the bowl. He hadn’t changed.

She gave him an incredulous look, pushing her still wet hair over her shoulder. “You weren’t the only one late, Kenobi. And some of us were doing important things.” She had been teaching new Padawans the basics of star fighting that morning in the simulators, but had completely missed their briefing beforehand. Nothing they hadn’t recovered from. “The future of the Republic fleet was in my hands this morning.”

He gave her a hard stare before they both started laughing. She couldn’t believe how long it had been since she had seen him. Since they had been able to steal more than a couple of nights together and enjoy ore meals than a hurried dinner or quick breakfast. It had been nice, the night before and the morning together, to simply be together. No war, nor rage, no threat to their lives, no worrying about Anakin who was busy with Senate proceedings for the next week, nothing but some time to spend with an old friend.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, her eyes on him as she thought of everything he had told her over cups of his favorite mint tea the night before. Or all the things she could see written across his skin: news scars, the ones on his arm and leg from their fight with Dooku, the marks on his back and sides from his time in a Separatist prison camp, a small burn on his wrist from trying to teach a youngling the basic of lightsaber fighting. He was becoming a map of the type of life they both led, but his hands remained gentle and his lips remained soft as they traced the lines that she herself had been accumulating in their time apart.

“Do you have evening plans?” He asked finally, looking up at her. Her mouth full of sandwich, she held his light blue gaze for a moment, trying her best to look like she was mulling things over.

Finally, she shook her head, and he let out a short laugh that she had taken so long. “Would you like to join me for a meditation in the garden, then?”

“Of course,” she said, and they finished their food shortly later. As they walked down the hall, towards the large indoor gardens, she reached out to thread her fingers through his, not minding because the hallway was empty and there were more important things. “No distracting me during my meditation.” She said, pulling his hand up to press a kiss to the back of it.

“I’m appalled you would suggest such a thing.” He said, and she had to laugh again as she pulled him into the garden room, looking forward to another night spent in his company.

 


End file.
